


Winner Takes All

by orphan_account



Series: Odds and Ends [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, First Time, Nonbinary Character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been dating for some time but both get cold feet once it comes to who will take the lead when taking things further. They settle their predicament the best way they know how: by sparring.





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Repost! I wrote this originally during Vol. 2 and deleted it later because I got embarrassed by my old writing. I remember it being well-received so decided to do some editing and put it back up. Thanks to Vol. 3 onward this doesn't really fit in with the canon anymore but I still like it and hope you guys do too. Some headcanons present in this piece are non-binary Ruby, trans girl Weiss, and autistic Weiss with sensory overload issues.

Ruby and Weiss are settling their predicament the best way they know how: by sparring.

Weiss' calculated thrusts and slashes of her foil are parried expertly by Ruby in dodges and sweeping arcs of her scythe. They move in an artful, tactical coordination, only off put by the sheer ruthlessness of their motions towards one another.

Weiss makes an upward swing that catches Ruby off guard and comes dangerously close to her face. In the moment Ruby falters and evades the attack, Weiss prepares herself for a lunge, but it's already too late. By the time Weiss has positioned herself and makes her move, Ruby is already completing her last swing, pivoting on her heels and bringing the scythe upward with the remaining momentum.

Weiss freezes in her tracks as she feels the slice of air move towards her, the sharp end of Crescent Rose inches away from her throat. She licks her dry lips and swallows hard as it registers that she has lost. Ruby is panting, but there's a devilish grin plastered on her face. "I win," is what she exhales as she retracts, compacting her scythe and narrowing the space between herself and Weiss.

"May I?" Ruby asks once Crescent Rose is secured on her waist and waits for Weiss' response. "Yes," is Weiss' breathless response. Ruby pushes her body flush against Weiss', stopping for a moment to regulate her breathing and enjoy the feeling of closeness. She brings her hands upward to cup Weiss' cheeks and plants a kiss on her lips. As Ruby begins to move her lips against Weiss', she hears Myrtenaster hit the floor of the training room with a  _ clang _ , followed by Weiss' hands on her shoulders.

Team RWBY was in their third year of attending Beacon Academy, and Weiss and Ruby are edging closer to their first-year anniversary of dating. They had definitely made it off to a rocky start their first year, but it soon became too obvious (at least to those around them) that their partnership had become more than just support during battle.

Despite this, they continued to skirt around one another for the remainder of their first year, which didn't stop once they had solidified their romance. Hands brushing into awkward clasps and inexperienced (but improving) kissing sessions became the staples of their physical affection towards one another. Every attempt to go further ended in a standstill, neither sure who should initiate or lead. It was Ruby's idea to settle it with a match.

“Only a weapon-obsessed child like you would think of such a solution,” is what Weiss said, but Ruby could see the gears turning in her head. “So what you’re saying is that you don’t think you can beat me,” Ruby responded before Weiss shot her a glare, scowling deeply. “I’ll  _ have you know  _ that I have been training for combat since the moment...I could convince my parents to allow me to handle a weapon. I am more than prepared to take you.” “That’s what she sa—” is all Ruby managed to get out before Weiss lobbed a textbook in the direction of her head.

Which leads to where Ruby and Weiss are now.

Ruby pulls back from the kiss to get a remark in between them. "I told you I could do it," Ruby states, lips ghosting over Weiss', still grinning. “Tch,” is what Ruby hears from Weiss before she gently presses her forehead to Ruby’s. “I guess I’ll have to commend you for that.” A beat. ”So...are you going to go through with it? If so, I suggest you promptly get back to kissing me.”

“Of course, princess,” Ruby says with a snerk and kisses Weiss once again. Ruby moves her hands from Weiss’ cheeks to slip her thumbs under the sash of Weiss’ dress. Splaying her fingers on Weiss’ waist and gently nudging with her thumbs, Ruby takes a step forward.

“What are you—” Weiss stammers.

“Trust me, just keep going,” Ruby instructs as she continues walking forward. They continue walking until Weiss’ back hits the far wall of the training room, around the padded portion of the floor. Ruby presses her body against Weiss, snaking her hands around to grab at Weiss' ass. Weiss jolts at first but melts into Ruby's touch and kiss as she allows Ruby's tongue into her mouth. Weiss' hands move from Ruby's shoulders to her short hair, threading her fingers in what she can hold onto, pulling Ruby closer.

When she first started attending Beacon Academy, Weiss never imagined she would be making out with the klutz who knocked over her valuable dust and disregarded the Schnee family name. She thinks of how much her father's blood would boil if he knew and she can't help but faintly smile at this. To Weiss, Ruby wasn't a tool to enrage her father, but the fact that she will is just an added bonus. She would tell him eventually. But not now; becoming a Huntress was the most important task on her agenda. Once she was independent and taking on hunting missions of her own, her partner (in battle or romance) would be the least of her worries.

Ruby is able to pick up that Weiss' mind is wandering and disengages from Weiss' lips to venture a trail of kisses from her mouth to her collarbone, stopping to lightly bite and suck on the juncture where Weiss' neck meets her shoulder. Weiss holds back by giving a closed-mouth moan, but that doesn't stop her from tightening her grip on Ruby's hair. Weiss untangles the fingers of one hand from Ruby’s hair and moves them down to her breasts, roughly palming. Weiss feels Ruby hum in appreciation against her collarbone and smirks. She reaches down and places her index finger under Ruby’s chin, beckoning her to look upward.

“Don’t think for one second that I’m letting you have all the fun.” Ruby obediently nods at this, Weiss’ finger still prodding her chin.

“Er, but before you do that though, would you mind sitting down? I have an idea,” Ruby asks in response. Weiss raises an eyebrow at this, but can’t help but to oblige when Ruby looks up at her with those begging eyes.

“Fine,” Weiss says surrendering, putting her hands up in defeat. “I hope you know I’m expecting this to be worth my while.”

“I promise I won’t disappoint,” Ruby says eagerly as she begins to sit down herself.

Weiss joins Ruby on the mats and crosses her arms and legs, leaning back against the wall.

“So? What’s your grand idea?”

“Just let me—” Ruby grumbles as she scoots closer to Weiss, extending her legs to the wall. “Now, spread your legs,” Ruby says and instantly cringes at how commanding it sounds. When Ruby looks up, she’s met by another quizzical expression from Weiss.

“You’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?” Weiss remarks as she does what Ruby instructed her to do. Taking Weiss’ thighs in her hands, Ruby grabs, pulls, then lifts so Weiss' legs are at either side of her hips and over her own legs. Weiss gasps at the sudden movement, feeling a bit exposed as Ruby's action spreads her legs further. She slightly teeters backwards from the position, but braces herself with her hands on either side of her hips. Gaping at Ruby, Weiss is only met with a small smile from her girlfriend.

"Weiss...Your legs are so soft..." Ruby muses as she runs a hand up and down one of Weiss' calves. When she reaches Weiss' thigh on an upward stroke, Ruby boldly strokes the skin there on its top and moves her hand to experimentally graze the inside with her fingers. Weiss jolts again at this, a sharp gasp escaping her mouth as she involuntarily rolls her hips forward. A delayed and quiet "Thank you," is all Weiss manages as she attempts to regulate her breathing while Ruby's fingers continue to lazily draw paths on her skin. Eventually, enough is enough.

"If you're going to do it, do it...Please," Weiss says, casting her eyes away from Ruby at the last word. When she looks towards Ruby again, she's smiling and there's a glint in her eyes.

"As you wish," Ruby responds with a mock tone of obedience as she removes her hand from Weiss' thigh so it can join her other in lifting Weiss' skirt. “Tulle, tulle, tulle…” is the singsong muttering that Weiss hears from Ruby as she works her hands through the ruffles.

It doesn't take long for Weiss to feel Ruby's eyes uncomfortably on her. Right between her legs.

"Why did you stop? And what's with the staring," Weiss asks, her voice wavering with embarrassment despite her efforts.

"...They're lacy."

"What?"

"Your panties, they're lacy."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Yes, Ruby, they're lacy. Is that really such a surprise?"

"I don't know, it's just different."

"What were you expecting? Boxers?"

"...Maybe," is Ruby's quiet response.

"...You're not telling me you wear boxers under your skirt, are you?"

Ruby doesn't answer, but instead rubs a hand roughly along Weiss' length to stop her questioning. Weiss mewls softly, her eyes fluttering shut as she bites her lower lip. Ruby continues her stroking as Weiss opens her eyes and meets Ruby's, looking at her mischievously.

"God, you're unbearable," Weiss says, but it comes out as a sigh without any edge to it. She lolls her head to the side and leans on the heels of her hands, enjoying the warm, liquid pressure pooling her abdomen. She can't help to make an audible moan as Ruby's hand dips into her panties and touches her cock without any barrier. Ruby's face is one of tentative curiosity as she explores the flesh under her hand as Weiss looks back to her. To Weiss' disappointment, Ruby's hand disengages for a moment after not been inside Weiss' panties for very long.

"Hold on, I'm just gonna—" Ruby informs Weiss as she moves to pull down Weiss' underwear. Weiss follows Ruby's lead and raises her hips when needed. Now with Weiss' panties around her ankles, Ruby licks her hand and brings it down once again, dragging her thumb downward along Weiss, stopping to wrap her hand around the base and idly moving her thumb to and fro. Ruby experimentally begins to stroke with her full hand, looking to Weiss for a response. Their eyes meet and Weiss nods slightly as she thickly swallows.

"Good, like that, just...just please keep going," Weiss pleads and Ruby takes the request with enthusiasm. Ruby begins at a moderate pace, keeping mind to not to grip too hard or too soft. By the way Weiss' breath is coming out raggedly, intermittent with soft moans, Ruby judges that she's doing a fair enough job. On each upstroke, Ruby beings to rub her thumb along the tip, and this breaks Weiss’ weakening semblance of composure.

"Are you all right? It's not too much, is it?" Ruby asks as she observes the change in reactions.

Weiss is unaccustomed to being touched by anyone like this. It's not bad, she decides, but it will take some time to become more familiar with.

"N-No, I'm fine," Weiss’ answers as her hips begin to gently cant, pushing more of herself into Ruby’s hand. At this point, Ruby can clearly see and feel how aroused Weiss is, her cock hard, visibly twitching and pulsing with rising pleasure even when contained by Ruby’s hand. At each sudden movement of Weiss’ cock, Ruby can't help to feel herself become wetter by the second. Weiss closes her eyes tightly and brings her left hand to her mouth, biting at the flesh between her thumb and index finger, attempting to stop herself from crying out. At this, Ruby stops her movements abruptly. Weiss opens her eyes to be met with Ruby looking straight back at her with tenderness.

"Are you stopping again?" Weiss asks, with a faint whine that Ruby picks up on, only to smile directly at Weiss.

"I wanna hear your voice. It's pretty," Ruby remarks, punctuating her words by encircling Weiss' tip with her thumb, running it through a bead of precum. Weiss is practically leaking with how turned on she is and that gives Ruby more than enough wetness to work with to continue gliding her thumb around the head. With Ruby's words and her finger teasing her so painfully, Weiss gives in and removes her mouth from her hand, bucking her hips into Ruby's grasp, accentuated with a moan.

"F-Fine, there, I'm not biting anymore. Now please—Ah!" is all Weiss manages before Ruby begins her stroking again, this time at a faster pace than before.

"Oh God, yes, Ruby..." tumbles out of Weiss' mouth as Ruby continues pumping and a hand of Weiss' becomes entwined in her hair. Ruby begins focusing her stroking on the upper part of Weiss’ shaft and her tip, and Weiss nearly can’t take it.

Weiss is so close, she can feel the pressure building between her legs about to burst and just needs one push. She looks at Ruby and is met with her looking directly back. That silver is looking at her with so much love and earnest determination to bring her over the edge that it's exactly what happens. Weiss shuts her eyes and comes with a high moan, louder than she honestly expected to happen.

Weiss' breath is ragged as she inhales sharp and deep, riding out the waves of her orgasm as Ruby's hand slows in rhythm with the residual twitching of Weiss’ cock. Weiss’ cum stickily encases Ruby’s hand as it moves through the fluid. A final contraction wracks Weiss’ body and she spurts again with a whimper over Ruby’s hand.

Ruby leans back, extracting her hand from between Weiss' legs to examine it. It's streaked with cum and she stares at it curiously before bringing it to her mouth to taste. Weiss watches in awed captivation as Ruby continues to lick and clean her entire hand. When she's done, Ruby beams back at Weiss.

"It's a bit saltier than I thought it would be, but it's not bad," Ruby says before catching herself. "Not that I thought you'd taste bad or anything! It's just—"

"Stop," Weiss interrupts with an exhausted huff. “I understand what you mean.”

Ruby removes Weiss’ legs from atop her thighs and gives her room to pull her panties back up her legs. With a small grunt, Ruby stands up and offers her hand to Weiss, the same one she just finished licking cum off of. Weiss gives Ruby a dismissive glare, but reaches for her hand shortly after, regardless.

“So what happened to not letting me have all the fun?” Ruby quips as she smiles and brings her hands behind her head.

“Hmph,” Weiss starts. “I...Mark my words, I’ll get you back for that. Eventually,” she finishes, averting her eyes to straighten her skirt.

Once Weiss has composed herself and arranged her clothes, Ruby opens her mouth slightly as if to say something, but shuts it quickly as her eyebrows furrow.

“What? What is it? Spit it out,” Weiss commands as Ruby points towards the skirt of Weiss’ dress.

“You’ve got some uh, um. On your dress…” Ruby mutters.

Weiss looks down to find a splotch of her own cum on her skirt, already threatening to seep in.

“Aurgh!” Weiss growls as she stamps a foot, the sound reverberating in the empty training room.

“H-Hey!” Ruby says, in all too cheerful a tone for Weiss’ current ruined mood, reaching out to put a hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “At least it’s white?”

Ruby immediately regrets her words as Weiss prepares to kick her shin.


End file.
